The Best Sisters Grimm Story of EVER
by elligoat
Summary: My annual competition to find the Best Sisters Grimm Story... with a TWIST to celebrate the fifth instalment and fifth birthday of this little vote-fest. Nominations close 2nd of January.
1. Nomination Time!

Have you guys had a good year? Well, I've had an awesome year. Lived overseas. Got my first job. Saw a real hand in jar the other day, too. In terms of years, 2013 has dealt me a pretty good hand. I've been very fortunate.

However, now comes the time of year that everyone who enjoys Sisters Grimm fan fiction looks very forward to - this annual competition! Yes, _MY _annual competition. Yeah? No? Alrighty...

That aside, welcome to "The Best Sisters Grimm Story of EVER"!

Yes, you heard me. Of **EVER.**

Now I'm not sure if any of you have noticed, but this year my competition turns 5. Much like the 'quarter quell', this competition is gonna ramp up the stakes every 25 years - sorry, every 5 years.

So yeah. Instead of stories that were published only to the Sisters Grimm category in the past year being eligible to win... every story in the category is :)

Oh yes. Have fun nominating. In fact, go wild! As long as you abide by the rules... which brings me to:

* * *

**THE RULES (YOU MUST READ THESE)**

**1. The fanfiction you nominate MUST be of the Sisters Grimm category on this website. Nothing from external websites.**

**2. The FF must not have placed in the top three, in any of the past four instalments of this competition. This is just because I think it wouldn't be fair for a story to win more than once, as there are a plethora of other deserving stories in this category. This means you can't nominate any of the following stories:(_"The Sisters Grimm: Book 8 The Other Everafters"_ by ****wormybook; "_100 different ways" _by Princess Diana Artemis; _"Wicked" _by sistersgrimmlover; _"Once Upon the Future" _by EclipseTheVampire; _"In the Middle" _by soccerchic1818; _"Until the Sun Dies" _by Staci-aci-aci; _"Just Tell Me The Truth" _by ahack6; _"Normal, At Least, I Hope So" _by Epiphany On Toast; _"The City of Lights" _by yellow.r0se; _"For the First Time"_ by Lara D; _"Kodak Moments" _by iizninja; _"Arranged Marriages and Wars of State" _by Curlscat; and _"Cold Feet" _by SweetShireen.)**

**3. You may nominate your own FF.**

**4. You may nominate as many FF's as you wish, but I'd prefer if it were under 9, because 9 is my favourite number.**

******5. Every FF nominated that abides by the rules will be put into the running, regardless of how many nominations it ****receives, or what I think of it.**

**6. Nominations must be put forward in the form of a PM or a review on this chapter.**

**7. Nominations close in two weeks time, 2nd of January, 2014. I will update with the nominees list on the 5th.**

* * *

There you go! Get nominating! You have less then two weeks left!

I'll be very happy to answer ANY of your questions, and would LOVE LOVE LOVE if you guys could get word out that this competition has started again!

Remember: Nominations close on the 2ND OF JANUARY! I'll see you again on the 5th.

So, Let the games begin.

Thanks,

-Ellie

P.S Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!


	2. And The Nominees Are

Hello everybody! I hope you all had a really amazing holiday season! Happy New Year! Merry Christmas! Can you believe it's 2014?! I can't really at all, but lets get on with the competition...

Oh no. Oh wow. What have I done? This has gone too far... 80 entries! Holy cow! Seriously? We have 80 potential best Sisters Grimm stories EVER? And we have to pick _one_?

Wow guys. You guys are insane. Thank you so much. I remember last year, when I thought 58 nominees would never be beaten. I was so very, very wrong.

So, here we go. The list of nominees...

* * *

**-"See You Again" **by Adorkable Snowmen

**-"Hello, Stinky"** by ahack6

**-"Grimm Town"** by AirFireWaterEarth

**-"Missing- A Sister's Grimm Alternative- Book 1"** by AirFireWaterEarth

**-"Undercover In Manhattan" **by Alice Rose Winter

**-"All The World's a Stage"** by Archer Princess

**-"The Case of the Hypocritical Killer"** by Asian Caucasian Invasion

**-"The One Where Puck's a Horny Bugger" **by AvisMe

**-"Flip" **by Ayns and Sky

**-"Musings of a King"** by Ayns and Sky

**-"No Matter What"** by Ayns and Sky

**-"The Romantic Life For The Grimms"** by BlazePrincess49

**-"Crisis"** by bookingbookworms

**-"The Book Travelers"** by booksonclouds

**-"Little Bird"** by Cannibalistic Skittles

**-"Hundred"** by Curlscat

**-"The Long, Winding Road"** by Curlscat

**-"Replacement" **by DianeJasmine

**-"Children of the Hand"**by echogirlcapri

**-"Split"** by Epiphany On Toast

**-"Ever After" **by EstrangeloEdessa

**-"Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned"** by EstrangeloEdessa

**-"The Kiss Book 9 Was Missing"** by EstrangeloEdessa

**-"GirlUdon'tMessWith Interviews with Sisters Grimm"** by GirlUdon'tMessWith

**-"Perks of Puck" **by thehappygeek

**-"100 Days Without You: 100 Word Challenge"** by HolaIt'sEmily

**-"A Loose Cannon"** by iizninja

**-****"BloodSweatSleepless Nights"** by iizninja

**-"College Life For A Human And A Fairy"** by The Irish Lass

**-"More Random Things In The Lives Of The Grimms"** by The Irish Lass

**-"Sabrina Grimm: Has Admireres"** by Juliette Grimm

**-"I Just Have This Strange Feeling"** by Junebug617

**-"Trolls and Nunchucks"** by Kansas Faith

**-"Crush, Love, Propose"** by koalacutie

**-"This is War"** by KrissM3

**-"Whispers in the Dark"** by KrissM3

**-"Fifty Years"** by LagoonaBlue

**-"Behind Closed Classrooms"** by Lara D

**-"Daphne's Distraction"** by Lara D

**-"It Takes Two to Tango" **by Lara D

**-"Lights"** by LaReynitaOfDreams

**-"Certainties"** by Laura Kay

**-"The Clichéd Tales of Romeo and Juliet"** by Laylaenchantix101

**-"Long Live"** by Laylaenchantix101

**-"The Bizarre Life And Times of Robin Goodfellow"** by Leslie Ann K

**-"Pirates and Other Magical Disasters"** by Leslie Ann K

**-"Prisms" **by lilumvallis

**-"Baby Names"** by limegreenwordmachine

**-"The Disappearance and Captivity of Daphne Grimm"** by limegreenwordmachine

**-"3 Rounds and a Sound" **by mazberrypie

**-"The Manager Stunt"** by MineTurtleSaysHELLO

**-"I'm Knocked Up"** by Mr and Mrs Goodfellow

**-"Forever After"** by theoncomingsulk

**-"Moments"** by oOStarryEyedOo

**-"Waiting"** by oOStarryEyedOo

**-"The School Play"** by Preposterousity

**-"One Prankful Day"** by PuckSabrinaDaphne

**-"Admit It" **by Purplegummibear3

**-"Queen? Who Decided That?"** by RockSuperstar

**-"Story of the Worst Kind, A" **by RockSuperstar

**-"Sick Romance"** by SaphirasMagic

**-"Cinderella Story"** by SaphireDragon15

**-"Operation: Kidnapping"** by SistersGrimm4ever969

**-"Normalcy, and Love in the Rain" **by stop-rewind-PLAY

**-"The Feeling You Get" **by SugarHighQueen 44

**-"The Trickster King" **by SuppiChan00

**-"Moments in Time" **by TamX2

**-"Enemies Only Not Really" **by That's My Name

**-"The Dream Machine: A Sisters Grimm Fanfiction**" by tripping over isolines.x

**-"No War Doesn't Mean Normal"** by Unicorns Are Not So Innocent

**-"Sabrina's new boyfriend"**by VCLvcl123

**-"Jaaneman"** by Wild Child RUN

**-"Cold Milk and Oreos" **by WireWriter

**-"Moth Be Gone" **by WizKid94

**-"No Place Like Ferryport Landing" **by WizKid94

**-"Bittersweet Ending" **by xXOnceUponADreamXx

**-"Moving Forward" **by xXOnceUponADreamXx

**-"Shadows of the Past" **by xXOnceUponADreamXx

**-"Goal!" **by yellow.r0se

**-"Juliet Never Wore Converses" **by yellow.r0se

* * *

Phew _*wipes sweat from forehead*_.There they are. The bells of the ball. The diamonds in the rough. The pick of the crop. The crème de la crème. The nominees :)

Congratulations to all 60 authors whose stories were nominated! Best of luck to you all. And to everyone else, thank you for nominating them! I really love the Sisters Grimm fandom. It's a great community - you all deserve a big hug, because you're all Pucktastic. Much-o gravy-o.

Okay, time to get tough. **There will be zero tolerance for cheaters. **Nobody likes a cheater. Last year there wasn't a lot of it - most of you guys were really honest, which I appreciate so much. Thank you. But the year before that, there was WAY too much cheating. I almost had to decide to discount ALL anonymous voters from the competition that year. Yeah. It was that bad. Thankfully, I can sleep a bit easier knowing that many _many _of you would _never _cheat. But there are a couple people out there who do, so I have to go over this every year now.

You wanna know how they do it? They'll vote first either on their account or under an anonymous nickname. Then they'll vote again, under a different nickname. Maybe they do it again, under another false name. And each time they vote, they vote for the same people that they want to win, so that they'll get more votes and have an unfair advantage. Yep. I know. Not only is it _dishonest_ but it does the people they are voting for no favours. What author wants to win because one person cheated? If you think cheating will help an author, it won't. Most likely they'll be just as appalled as I am. And if you're voting for yourself? Well, that's just not fair on any of the other authors.

Also, thanks to email, I can tell when someone has cheated. Always. So you won't get away with it, and I _will_ discount all your votes for the rest of the competition.

Well, now that the mean bit's done, time to get to the boring bit - the rules. Blergh, I know, but you gotta read them, or your vote might not be counted. Plus, I change the rules a bit every year, so it's good to check in case.

* * *

**Rule number...**

**1: Like always, there will be TWO rounds of voting. This round will determine the finalists. The _next_ round will ****determine the winners.**

**2: The 15 stories with the most votes will be accepted as a finalist. If there are ties, a completed story will be counted above an unfinished story. If both are complete, or neither are complete, both will be accepted, and the finalist list extended.**

**3: You guys get to vote for THREE different stories, but no more. You can vote for TWO or ONE if you wish, though :)**

**4: You may vote for your own story, but you _have_ to give me a reason. If you feel nervous giving me a reason, don't worry. I won't think you're big-headed, just admire you more because you've thought it out. But I won't accept "I want to win", or "I don't think that many people are voting for me". I need a real reason. Why you think your story is**** _deserves_ to win. I made this rule to try and stop people who just come on here to vote for ****themselves, then leave with out even looking at the other nominees.**

**5: _If you have an account you MUST, I repeat MUST submit your votes in a PM, unless your PM's are disabled (deactivated, broken, switched off), in which case you can vote via review. If you do not have an account (anons), you may vote via review._**

**6: If you cheat, none of your votes will be counted for the rest of the competition. **

**7: Voting will close on the _19TH OF JANUARY_, and on the_ 20TH _I'll update with the finalists.**

* * *

So _Three _stories or less_, _You have until the _19th of January, Members _vote via _PM, Anons _vote via _review._

You probably won't be able to read _all_ the nominated stories, but I recommend you take a look at a few you've never read before. Who knows? Considering these stories were all the favourites of someone else, you're probably very likely to find one that you really love! I've found a LOT of my favourite stories in the nominations list in past years, and I'll definitely be having a look at a few of this year's.

Good luck voting every one! Choose wisely...

Happy National Bird Day!

Thanks,

Ellie


	3. And The Finalists Are

Phew... we got it down to 15 guys! YEAH! Woohoo. Only just, though. I feel like you guys did a great job. A lot of you waited a while before voting, so I'm assuming that was you mulling the decision over, or trying to read some more. I know that at least one person read all 80 - which is a pretty amazing feat when you only have two weeks to do it!

Other than that... there was no cheating! None! At all! I couldn't find any! You guys are amazing. Thank you so much. I think this is the first time in a few years! Thank you.

Oh, and um. Sorry I'm late. I've been working a lot this week, so yesterday when I had a day off I just wanted to watch Daria all day. And I did, so yeah. Sorry about that. Only a day late, though!

Well, here they are! The 15 finalists...

* * *

**-"Musings of a King"** by Ayns and Sky

**-"No Matter What"** by Ayns and Sky

**-"The Romantic Life For The Grimms"** by BlueStuff123

**-"Crisis"** by bookingbookworms

**-"Hundred"** by Curlscat

**-"The Long, Winding Road"** by Curlscat

**-"Ever After" **by EstrangeloEdessa

**-"Perks of Puck" **by thehappygeek

**-"College Life For A Human And A Fairy"** by The Irish Lass

**-"Behind Closed Classrooms"** by Lara D

**-"It Takes Two to Tango" **by Lara D

**-"Lights"** by LaReynitaOfDreams

**-"The Bizarre Life And Times of Robin Goodfellow"** by Leslie Ann K

**-"The Manager Stunt"** by MineTurtleSaysHELLO

**-"Bittersweet Ending" **by xXOnceUponADreamXx

* * *

Congratulations! All of you! Give yourselves all a pat on the back!

So, now that we have our finalists, it's time to vote for the winner! Yep, the best Sisters Grimm story ever. Choose wisely guys, choose wisely...

But first, the rules!

* * *

**Rule number...**

**1: Don't cheat, or you'll be BLACKLISTED FOR ETERNITY**

**2: You can vote for up to three stories, but no more. They don't have to be in any particular order.**

**3: ****You may vote for your own story, but you _have_ to give me a reason. If you feel nervous giving me a reason, don't worry. I won't think you're big-headed, just admire you more because you've thought it out. But I won't accept "I want to win", or "I don't think that many people are voting for me". I need a real reason. Why you think your story ****_deserves_ to win. I made this rule to try and stop people who just come on here to vote for ****themselves, then leave with out even looking at the other nominees.**

**4: If there are any ties, completed stories will come out on top.**

**5: _If you have an account you MUST, I repeat MUST submit your votes in a PM, unless your PM's are disabled (deactivated, broken, switched off), in which case you can vote via review. If you do not have an account (anons), you may vote via review._**

**7: Voting will close on the _5TH OF FEBRUARY_, and on the_ 6TH _I'll update with the winners.**

* * *

So _Three _stories or less_, _You have until the _5th of February, Members _vote via _PM, Anons _vote via _review._

Hopefully, given the list is a little shorter than the last round, you'll be able to read through all of these and make the best decision you can!

Good luck voting everyone! Choose wisely...

Happy Inauguration Day, National Hugging Day, Rid the World of Fad Diets and Gimmicks Day, and Squirrel Appreciation Day!

Thanks,

Ellie


End file.
